


Perfect Day 2.5

by flippedstargirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippedstargirl/pseuds/flippedstargirl
Summary: Bex was right, you can't recreate the perfect day but sometimes you can create a new one.Buffy's moving and there's something she needs to do.  Muffy.





	Perfect Day 2.5

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moments immediately following 2x15.

Buffy hurried up the porch steps and marched up to the door, arm raised, ready to knock when she hesitated. _Was she doing the right thing?_ She shook her head, mind made up and knocked. She shifted impatiently and was about to knock again when the door opened.  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing here? Wait- why are covered in mud?"  
  
Buffy sighed and collapsed onto the porch swing, "We were trying to recreate the perfect day and it was a perfect disaster."  
  
"Yes, you've really painted a picture for me..."  
  
Buffy glared and began listing off the grievances off her fingers, "First, our bikes get stolen while having cider and pumpkin doughnuts, then Cyrus gets his foot stuck in quicksand and loses his shoe. A deputy offers us a ride and we see two kids on bikes that look like ours. Problem solved, right? No! She gets called on a case and drops us off, but she drives off with our bags and phones. But wait, Cyrus still has his phone but it's at 1% and when we call Bex, Andi fails to mention that we're stranded. Cyrus gets stung by a bee and **I** have to carry him."  
  
Buffy groaned and flailed her arms in defeat before looking up. Marty was leaning against the porch railing with an amused smirk on his face. _Okay, now she was regretting coming... if she wanted to get laughed at, she would have gone to see TJ_... "What?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No, hi Marty? Nice to see you, Marty. It's been a while, Marty. How are you, Marty?"  
  
"Hi Marty. Nice to see you, Marty. It's been a while, Marty. How are you, Marty?" She parroted back with an eye roll of her own.  
  
"I'm doing well, Buffy. Thank you for asking," he said with grin.  
  
Buffy shook her head but couldn't help but smile back, "Dork."  
  
"Guilty," he shrugged and moved to sit next to Buffy. "So you explained why you're covered in mud but not why you're here."  
  
She thought of the words she practiced on her way over."The deputy asked me give you a citation for your failure to have fashion sense." Buffy winced, that was not at all what she wanted to say.  
  
Marty didn't seem to mind, and laughed instead. "Don't try to pass your muddy faux pas citation off to me!"  
  
"This was an accident... can't say the same about you," gesturing to his button up, jeans combo - which was perfectly fine, he even looked nice, but she'd never tell him that.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed. Buffy felt a flicker of warmth in her belly, it was just like old times.  
  
Marty sat down on the opposite end of the swing and echoed her thoughts, "It's nice to have you talking to me again."  
  
"Me? You're the one who went AWOL."  
  
"Can't be, never left," he smiled. Buffy began to smile but faltered. _Sure he hadn't left, but she was_ -  


"What? What's wrong?" Marty gave her a concerned look.

  
She shook her head and forced a smile, "Nothing."  
  
His eyes darted around the porch for a bit before making eye contact, "If I had known poor fashion sense would get you talking to me again, I would have started dressing bad on purpose."  
  
Buffy laughed covering her face, "My eyes are burning just thinking about it." Their laughter died out and they sat in silence for while before Buffy could muster the courage to speak. "Marty, I -"  
  
"Marty? Are you still here?" Marty's mom came out onto the porch, surprise flickered on her face, before she smiled at Buffy. "Oh, hi Buffy. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"  
  
"Oh... hi... I'm good. How are you?" Buffy smiled politely. Internally, she was screaming. _She was so close!_  
  
"Oh doing well. Is basketball season over? Marty said you've been busy being the star shooting guard!"  
  
Buffy shot Marty a questioning look, "I wouldn't say _star_ exactly... but yes, my season's almost over."  
  
"Glad to hear it! It'll be nice seeing you around again. Why don't you two come in- it's chilly out here."  
  
Buffy cheeks warmed ... _now she had to tell Marty and his mom that she was moving?_  
  
Marty sensed Buffy's discomfort and raised an eyebrow at his mother. "Mom," he warned.  
  
"Okay, okay. I see I'm not wanted, but the offer still stands. And Marty, we still have some cookies leftover," Marty's mom said heading back inside.  
  
When the door closed behind her, the pair turned to each other and spoke at the same time.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Star shooting guard?"  
  
Marty ducked his head in embarrassment, "Honestly, I didn't want to tell her what happened so I said you were too busy with basketball to hang out."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah," Marty sighed. "Can I interest you in some cookies?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"After you," he gestured. Buffy hopped off the porch swing and went to the door. "Whoa."  
  
Buffy whirled around, "What?"  
  
"You're REALLY covered in mud. I'll get you something to change into so my mom doesn't freak out."  
  
"It's not that bad," Buffy said defensively. "No one complained at The Spoon."  
  
Marty laughed, "I'm pretty sure they were, you just weren't listening." He opened the door and they stepped inside. "Wait here, I'll be right back," and he ran up stairs out of sight.  
  
_Okay, you can do this. You got pretty close before. Just say 'I'm moving,_ ' she muttered to herself. She couldn't figure out why it was so hard. Buffy saw herself as a fairly confident person. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marty running down the stairs, jumping the last few steps.  
  
"Here you go," he said handing her a familiar looking blue shirt and a pair of sweats.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said heading into the bathroom. As she took off her muddy clothes, she wrinkled her nose... the mud really was _everywhere_. She slipped into her borrowed clothes and let out a happy sigh, clean clothes. They smelled good, too. Like the forest. She looked in the mirror, the pants were a little big so she rolled up the bottoms so she wouldn't trip. She smiled sadly at the track shirt, she was going to miss running.  
  
After she was done, she found Marty sitting on the couch, a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the table in front of him. "Those work out okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded and sat down next to Marty. He offered her the plate, she took a cookie and bit into it. "Oh! It's warm!" she said with a mouthful of cookie.  
  
"I warmed them up in the microwave." Buffy looked at him in surprise. "Okay... my mom was a few steps ahead of me and already warmed them up. But I would have if she didn't."  
  
"Sure..." Buffy said enjoying her cookie. After washing down her cookie with some milk, she turned to Marty. "The last time I saw you I don't think I handled things very well, and I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. I guess I misread what was going on."  
  
Buffy opened up her mouth about to protest, but then closed it. What good would it be, to admit that he was right. Yes, a few months ago they were already on the road to becoming a couple but that doesn't mean much anymore. Not with her leaving. "I missed you," she admitted instead.  
  
"I missed you, too. Friends? Now that the pressure's off?"  
  
Buffy smiled sadly, "Actually, this brings us to the why I'm here... I'm moving to Arizona in a week and I didn't want to leave without seeing you." Buffy had never seen Marty looked so stunned (even when he would lose to her), she would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. And she realized he looked disappointed, like the last time they talked... and it made her heart sink a little. _Right_... this is why it was so hard to break the news.  
  
"Really? Wow," he leaned back into the couch cushions, processing what she said. "Guess that explains why you were trying to recreate the perfect day."  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy smiled, and leaned back next to Marty. "It was a disaster but I'll remember it forever."  
  
"How are you doing with everything?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Honestly? Feeling pretty mixed up. Everything's happening so fast. I'm excited my mom is back and we'll get to be together but I don't want to leave."  
  
Marty smiled halfheartedly, "I wish you didn't have to leave either."  
  
...  
  
"Flonkerton would be my game for sure," Marty declared. They spent the evening on the couch, watching reurns of _The Office_ , eating pizza and cookies.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "You can't say everything is your game."  
  
"I can if I win them all. I'd be the Michael Phelps of Office Olympics."  
  
"In your dreams," Buffy shook her head and look at the clock and groaned. It was getting late. "I better get going."  
  
"I'll walk you," Marty said getting off the couch and put his hand out. Buffy took it and he pulled her up. "Let me go tell my mom where I'm going and we can head out."  
  
Buffy went to the front door and put on her shoes while she waited for Marty.

Marty came to the entry way with two coats. He held one out to her, "So you don't have to wear your muddy one." She thanked him and slipped on the jacket, grateful she didn't have to wear the muddy one home.

  
The walk home was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they rounded the corner onto Buffy's street when Marty finally spoke.  
  
"I'm really glad you came by today," it was dark now but as they walked under a street lamp Buffy could make out both of his dimples.  
  
She couldn't help but smile widely back, "Me, too." When he bumped his shoulder against her, she was glad it was dark out. She felt a blush form on her cheeks for the millionth time that day.  
  
"Well, this is me," she said as they reached her front door. She tried to put into words how she was feeling: happy, grateful, relieved, bittersweet... "I... I had fun today."  
  
"Same." They both went in for a hug at the same time, arms crashing into each other. They laughed at the lack of coordination and tried again. Buffy sighed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Marty squeezed her for a moment before loosening his grip slightly. All the tension she didn't realize she had, melted from her. She didn't want this hug to end.  
  
Marty pulled away first. "Listen, I know you'll be busy with getting ready to move and all but if you want to hang out, let me know."  
  
"I will."  
  
"K, good night," Marty gave her one more quick hug before heading back down the driveway.  
  
"Wait! Your clothes!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"You can give them back to me the next time we hang out," he called back and Buffy could hear the smile in his voice. Buffy hugged herself and watched him head down the street. When he reached the end of the street, he turned around and waved at her before disappearing the corner.  
  
Bex was right, you can't recreate the perfect day but what she didn't say is sometimes you can create a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your comments and feedback!
> 
> I'm cascadingpearls on tumblr!


End file.
